


Last of a Dying Breed

by TheBarghestsNotebook



Series: Situations of Fairy Tales [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, the inevitable heat death of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarghestsNotebook/pseuds/TheBarghestsNotebook
Summary: It is the end of all things. And the last two that remain share their final words with each other. For even that which has always existed must die.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Situations of Fairy Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1078734
Kudos: 16





	Last of a Dying Breed

“Hannibal, are you alright?”

“No...look at the sky. See how the stars fall around us. The universe...is ending.”

“And yet we still stand.”

“Oh, dear William, did you think it would end like this?”

“Did you?”

“Standing at the edge of the galaxy, watching as creation itself slipped away? No.”

“But you knew. You knew we’d be the last of our kind, didn’t you? That it would end with just us.”

“I did. We are the beginning. We are the end. And everything in between.”

“So we are. And now look. The finale of the world we so created. Of what we lived in.”

“Of what created us.”

“Yes...I wonder what will happen now. Once everything is gone. We found each other each time we met our ends. And now…”

“And now the end is not our own. But everyone else’s.”

“So...what’s to come next?”

“I do not know. But I know one thing.”

“That we will b together?”

“Yes. Nothing shall tear us apart.”

“Together forever.”

“Forever together.”

As the final star falls from the sky, as the final wisps of heat in the universe fade to ice. As the final lights only come from the two whose forms are one but two. As the endless cycle finally comes to a close.

Two.

“This is it.”

Who are one.

“This is all we ever wanted.”

And then nothing.


End file.
